Maths x Love equals Trouble
by standingonacloud
Summary: There is more to people than what meets the eye. So when Queen of the School Ino has to be tutored my Shikamaru. he is definitely more than intrigued. Throw in a Jealous best friend , the fact that she's taken my the World's biggest Douchebag and that University is just around the corner. Will Ino ever get an A in Maths ?
1. So I guess your alright then ?

Ino Yamanaka was your typical Blonde haired, blue eyed, 5 foot 8 bombshell with a Penchant for Shopping. Atleast in the terms of how the world saw her but she was much more than that and it just took Shikamaru Nara to find it.

Ring Ring, the school bell trilled. Naruto and Kiba were tossing a ball back and forth while shino counted his bugs, Hinata read quietly while Gaara watched her observantly. All was well.

"Maaaan Chouji, did you see my Calculator I forgot we had pre-calculus today" wailed Shikamaru, the resident genius poked his chubby friend in the cheek. "No sorry Dude i was busy with the love of my life, Barbeque flavoured pork rinds !" Shikamaru just sighed.

"And then, Sasuke was like babe did you see my shoes and i was like well ma-Ino can you just shut up" The Beauty queen of the school was rudely interrupted by her right hand BFF princess pinkie AKA Sakura. The whole class erupted in giggles when Sakura interrupted her ongoing speech but shikamaru furrowed his Brows. This was the _third _time this week that Sakura had put Ino down and frankly Shikamaru was getting sick of it, they were 18 for God sake he thought and he being the mastermind that he was knew this was down to Jealousy. That girl put the enemy in Frenemy and no one seemed to notice.

"Settle down Children " drawled a voice lazier than his , "Hey Kakashi-Sensei, why are you always late ?" Shouted Naruto, in which he got a Boink from Sakura as a response. The silver haired Maths teacher just ignored him "First thing class, I have your last algebra tests back, here you go" . Various noises were heard as shikamaru laid his head down to rest "Yesss- C-" said Naruto, Shikamaru glanced at his paper 98% tchh, suddenly a conversation caught his ear.

"Hey Ino-Pig, what did you get? " asked Sakura eagerly. Ino looked down and said " It was crap what does it matter .." her friend's expression soured and she huffed "Whatever we all know you did alright, your such a sly person always hiding your results " with that the pinkette turned around to converse to Tenten and Ino was left alone staring at her Paper. _Interesting._The rest of the lesson passed with no excitement unless you count algorithms as a thriller, and as everyone turned to leave for break, the teacher called for her and Shikamaru to stay behind. _Mendokusai_ he muttered.

Kakashi started his sermon " Ino frankly i'm disappointed in your work so far this term, it's only November but I can't see you progressing not to mention you're a medical candidate and already you've sent off your rather weak application form , Kurenai and I have discussed this and we believe its highly unlikely you will be able to attend University this year especially If you carry on in this manner, what do you have to say for yourself?".

Shikamaru looked up at the ceiling and vaguely wondered why he was stuck here while the resident barbie was being lectured. "Sorry" was her curt response, she stoically looked on as Kakashi Sighed, "Look Ino we are doing this for you, you know people in this very class are achieving A+s while your stuck with a D, that's why we are teaming you with Shikamaru here as he will be able to help you, now you two sort this out" with that said he strode off.

Ino whirled around to face him and he was surprised by the tears gathering in her eyes "Listen here, I don't need your help ok , People like you sicken me- you've never had to worry because you're naturally so clever and i know you and people like Sakura will get into university or Medical College no problem so keep your Pity to yourself !" she practically screamed at him, then she whispered to him " Don't tell anyone about today or you'll regret it " .

As she stomped off Shika's mouth hung open in disbelief, _who the hell was he dealing with. _Through the Window he saw her emerge and she was all smiles and giggles, running up to her boyfriend Sasuke, as shikamaru turned to go to his organic Chemistry class he muttered "More like _what _the hell am i dealing with.. "

Maybe Daddy's Little Princess had more to her than her vacant bubble-gum shell let on


	2. Story of my Life

It Just turned 6 AM and Ino Yamanaka stretched out quickly got up to start her daily routine. . . . . Sometimes it was hard being the creme de la creme of konoha society.

Eyeing her room. she sighed. It was a Mocha colour , complete with golden bed covers and plastered with metallic pop punk stickers like "blink 182, sum the kings etc". A few Greenpeace posters and Autism awareness posters dotted her walls and if she actually liked animals RSPCA stickers would have been present. However Ino hated animals, the only one she could tolerate was her Fat,Lazy Cat Moon which reminded her of a certain other Lazy boy she was trying to Block out. She grinned, All in all, it was a far cry from what everyone expected of her : Hot pink with pictures of herself and various Boybands- much like Sakura's.

Walking down the stairs she saw the house was empty again , bitterly she noted that she was once again second place for her Fathers attention , Doting Daddy was too busy at the station to worry about her. All the Kids in Konoha saw her flash around her Credit card like its nothing and buy the latest Versace or Gucci prints and as Sakura likes to say "Daddy's Little princess, owns Konoha doesn't she ?". No one really knew her and no one really ever will. Her issues were her issues and the fact she even let _Shikamaru _have an insight on it upset her,

Suddenly she heard a Knock . "Sasuke-Kun, I missed you, come in and put your coat here" She hugged her boyfriend of 2 years and then busied herself making tea. Ino frowned as she saw sasuke scrolling down his phone smiling " Hey Ino,Sakura's coming over" it was a statement not a question and that pissed Ino off. "What? but sasuke-kun we haven't had a date for at least a month, I thought it was just us.." the pretty blonde exclaimed. It was true and it was partly her fault as she was studying hard for the maths tests where she still only had a D average in." hmm, she's coming" was all the emo kid said in reply. his girlfriend put on a fake smile she had perfected at school "you know people are starting to joke that you have two girlfriends now, i know you, her and Naruto are childhood friends but still.." she was interrupted by the doorbell, Even though she acted as if she was joking it was a sore topic as a few of her friends had commented upon this. Even the faint hearted hinata had commented upon Sasuke being extra attentive to her best friend rather than her. "uugh i just know that pineapple head must have picked up on this being the genius that he is" she thought before berating herself on always thinking about him.

Opening the door she observed sakura silently and seethingly, what the hell possessed her supposed best friend to come here dressed like that.. Sakura was wearing a dark green miniskirt which barely reached her thighs and a see through white tank top which was supposed to highlight her bust but unfortunately for her she had none. Sakura excelled in all subjects and her bra size definitely corresponds with her A minus average._Good one Ino _the buxom blond congratulated herself. The problem with princess pinkie's outfit was :

1) It was freaking November now so how is she not cold 2) What possessed a Rosette to wear green she was not a tree last time Ino checked 3) Why is she wearing this slutty outfit when she was coming to hang out with her best friends boyfriend not the strip club

"Oh heey Ino-Pig I forgot you were here " and with that she breezed in and sat down on Sasukes lap. with the raven haired teen not complaining in the slightest infact he seemed to be enjoying the basically non existent view down her top and that _**hurt . **_Sakura was a fucking bad friend and yet Ino didn't have it in her to get rid of her as she had been with her for 6 years of her life from junior to senior high , it was just something that ino wasn't emotionally ready to do and surely Sakura wasn't maliciously seeking her out and tearing her down right ? The only reason her boyfriend tolerated her like that was because they were childhood best friends, that's what he told her anyway.

"Oh yeah Piggy I recived three offers for interviews today for medical school, so lets celebrate! What about you, i'm sure you must got at least that and more right ?" called Sakura with a hint of bitterness. Ino's eyes stung with tears but she held them in "OMG Congrats forehead, haha i haven't got any yet my mails probably a bit slow ". In reality Ino had received a Rejection from one of them and that one was her best bet, she knew what Kakashi-sensei had said was true and that her application was very weak but she couldn't help but apply,medical school was her dream from a young age. It sucked that people like Sakura who only did it because she had amazing grades and her Family aka Tsunade, pressured her into, got to go but people like her who truly liked it couldn't. She was jealous but she swallowed it for now as she watched her boyfriend give her a congratulatory squeeze, he was another one who had no problems: Star Quarterback who had a straight scholarship to UPenn as long as Playoffs went well.

The rest of the day carried on in a Jovial matter with drinking and dancing, although sakura's smug smile made her want to throw up more than the alcohol did, finally it was time for The two S to go home and Ino watched defeatedly as Sasuke offered to take " Miss future Doctor 2015" home as he affectionately dubbed her, even though he knew the insecurities that drowned Ino about her future and the fact he had never escorted her home. It was 7 PM when Inoichi returned home, Haggard in his police uniform and he barely acknowledged his only daughter drowning in pillows,eating Ben and Jerrys and watching Studio Ghibli movies. The only time he spoke to her was to tell her to turn down "The weeknd " CD she was playing, instead she simply turned on her Sum 41 CD and let " _I don't want to waste my time becoming another casualty of society "_ Lull her to sleep. Maybe she did need Shikamaru's help to turn her grades upside down but only tomorrow can tell .

**Please Read and Review. This is my first multi-chapter story so I Would love some input on how to improve or what you like and dislike even if it is on Anon.**

**Content suggestions are welcome and feel free to talk to me about any other concerns. For instance have you ever had a friend like sakura? I know i have !**

**Have a Great Day**


	3. Just Maybe

"Hey Shikamaru , Can you wait up ? " said genius turned around to see Ino standing there, Looking quite adorable in a Lilac sweater and leather trousers. She quickly gathered her stuff _man i really need to talk to him before Psychology next period,ah who cares, ms Anko certainly doesn't... _So I'm sorry for being so rude , I've been stressed but i know that's not a good excuse , Please can you help me study for the Algebra test on next Thursday ?."She asked.

He Pondered for a second "All right Princess , but remember this is really troublesome for me too. What times are you free ? ". Although he was intrigued my Ino, Shikamaru firmly believed no one was worth the trouble of giving up his precious video game and Shogi schedule. "Uhm I can't do Mondays because I volunteer, Or Wednesdays or Thursdays due to Cheer-leading Practice and Sundays I volunteer at a Care home, My free periods are mainly booked up because i'm retaking Chemistry so.."she spouted. "Damn you're so busy all the time , _if it was me i wouldn't waste my time on these things _", he muttered. I mean wasn't this the girl who claims she spends all her free time shopping at H.M Samuels for Cartier watches...

"Well it's not a waste of time, These are things I have to do to get into medical school , People like you don't understand but for me it's necessary. My dream is to become a doctor and although I don't enjoy giving up the time i could be reading "Skip beat" and I loathe retaking subjects and all the pressure, I do it for what I can become," Ino proclaimed. Shikamaru was taken aback, he didn't realise that the vapid blonde had to sacrifice so much but i guess you can't judge a book by it's cover. After seeing the Fire in her eyes which only matched Tenten's passion for Weapons and Lee's for Gai-Sensei, it strengthened his resolve. "You're right, it's easy for me to judge because I haven't been through it, so how about friday evening ? Come hungry because my mendokusai mom likes to cook ". It was now Ino's time to be shocked. _Wow, No one's ever tried to understand me, before, everyone always brushes off the hard work i have to do, even sasuke. _" Ok,thank you let's do it on Friday". "So skip beat huh, never pegged you as an Otaku " he smirked at her. She nudged him and whispered "Tell anyone and your reputation goes down the drain ". He laughed as they walked away, him to his Free no doubt spent eating BBQ with Choji, and her to Anko's Psychology class. This time he wasn't scared, he was able to see a bit more to her than meets the eye. _She sure is a marshmallow; Loud and tough on the outside but Soft and sweet inside, Kind of fluffy like clouds._

She smiled. she Kind of liked the Idea of Spending the end of the week with him , something to look forward to.

* * *

><p>On the other side of School, a rosette Vixen leaned against a broad chest. "Hmm Sasuke-kun , what do you think, Upenn, Brown or NYU? I'm sure Yale and Harvard will get back to me soon . Poor Ino, I guess she won't be hearing back from her choices in a while, after all she was too stupid to even apply for the IVY league " laughed Sakura. "UPenn of course, then we can be together. Hmph don't be mean Sakura- she's still my girlfriend after all." A devious smile crossed Sakura's face "Well not for long right Sasuke-kun, I'm the one you love right ?".<p>

He grimaced, Ino was already catching onto them, he knew she wasn't as foolish as Sakura liked to think. Although he nodded to Sakura, he wasn't sure if he loved her. The cotton candy alpha girl would always have a place in his heart because she was his childhood best friend but inside he knew this was more of a pride thing for her. Ever since they entered school, Sakura was always a bit jealous of ino, her actions and words often left Ino confused but it was clear to everyone else that sakura had a little vendetta going on. Anyway after high school finishes and college starts there will be plenty of girls to choose from, this time maybe a brunette. After all he was _**Sasuke Uchiha **_and he was going to play the damn field as many times as he wanted both in and out of a football jersey.

* * *

><p>Hi Guys. Thanks for Reading.<p>

I don't own naruto and if I did i would definitely have changed the ending **Spoiler alert. **Even though there is a shikatema ending and they even have a son, I am choosing to disregard it because in my heart I will always believe in Shikaino. No matter what i see them with a little son and daughter with shikamaru coming back from his 9 to 5 being lazy and Ino whacking him around and that to me is their happiness. So please continue to believe in them.

Please feel free to talk to me and review, I am still learning how to become a good writer. BTW update; I got into medical school, I am so happy ! I just need to get 3A's so if i'm not on here I'm definitely Studying.


	4. Showdown of the dark haired hunks

"Aaaand a 1-2-3 , my heart skips a beat, for the Konoha Lions ' GOOOOOO LIONS ! " the KHS Cheersquad screamed. They were just the right mixture of Prep and Pep to keep the game going.

The Tannoy hollered "Right now it's a close game , 3-2 to the suna savages, Can our team still do it ? ". Ino bit her lip nervously as she watched the field, only 10 minutes till the end and a time-out had just been called. She knew that Sasuke's future rides on this because the Harvard and NYU critics were coming to observe him. Although he has Upenn, for someone like him one college was never enough and even though she thought this was arrogant of course Ino would support him.

As she and the rest of the Cheerleaders watched the team wearily trudge back to the locker room for a Pep talk , she smiled at her boyfriend well until she saw Sakura blow him a kiss. _**weird,oh well. **_When the flaxen haired girl saw Shikamaru she leaned over the Bannister and tapped him "Go Shika-kun , you can do it , you are the number one strategist ever " she whispered and beamed at him.

Shikamaru's downtrodden demeanor changed as he looked felt invigorated and even though he saw the dark glare the star Quarterback gave him and the questioning looks from his teammates he couldn't help but think "_ She is such an angel , even though i would never take someone else's girlfriend, I cant help but feel some type of way." _Being as rational as he was, he wouldn't put down his emotions as love, instead he shook them off and went off to try and save his team.

Sakura looked at her curiously but Ino ignored it , she was too busy glowing from the smile that Shikamaru gave her.

* * *

><p>Okay listen up, we only have one more shot at this.<p>

"I've noticed that takahada has a weak spot on his left and we should utilize this. Gaara you're the fastest and you have a vendetta against him so you faint to the left and distract him. Then you actually pass the ball behind you to uzumaki and he can run it all the way through to the yard line. I need Uchiha and Akimichi to help ward off the others from intercepting. especially "big mike Mizuki". " Suddenly the strategists speech was cut off by an angry avenger "Hey Nara, I'm the one who needs to score not Naruto , the talent scouts are here for me not them . "

The temperature dropped to subzero as the Nara looked at Sasuke, he smirked darkly "So what you're saying is that no one else is as important as you huh uchiha ? " Sasuke sputtered and was about to retort, when Shika continued "Sorry but you are a part of the team and since your specialty is **brute **force , that is the role you have to play. No questions." The whole team shuddered, Shikamaru was the most easy and Laid-back person on the squad and today they knew to just do as they were told, to be honest Naruto was a bit hurt and upset and the rest of the team hated sasuke's arrogance and were was he was knocked down a peg.

To say Shikamaru was annoyed was an understatement. Inwardly he laughed because he actually knew Sasuke could be the one scoring but he wanted to fuck with the Uchiha. _I definitely didn't miss the kiss sakura blew him. _Not only that but Naruto worked hard all year and he needed a time to shine.

Everything was settled and the team went off with an intent to win.

* * *

><p>"This is amazing , Sabaku just threw Takahada off and is now running the ball , is he going to score ? Oh wait there's Uchiha waiting to get the ball - Oh no Sabaku clearly ignored him and passed it to Uzumaki. Oh my and th- GOAAAL !I can't believe it, Uzumaki just handed the touchdown of the century meanwhile Sasuke got handed the asswhooping of the century becaus big mike just crashed into him . Just another Victory for Konoha high folks " The announcer ecstatically recounted .<p>

The whole field burst out into cheers as Kiba cheekily played "IDFWU". A mass uproar ensued and scouts began to crowd Naruto with questions and offers, he quickly grabbed Shikamaru "I really couldn't have done it without this guy here, Shikamaru Nara. I'd definitly give him a place" the whiskered kid proclaimed as Shikamaru flushed and ruffled his head before heading off.

Sasuke Uchiha was having a bad day , wincing from the impact of big mike he was limping away when an angry Shikamaru came up to him . The nara's brown eyes narrowed as he hissed out "You are such a selfish prick Uchiha,you almost cost us the game and if I ever see you pull a stunt like that again, I will get Asuma to kick you off the team". He then stomped away, leaving Sasuke fuming.

"Heeeeeey Ino you are totally coming to the after party right ? " asked her friend Miaka. The blonde was considering it when she looked back and saw Shikamaru heading back to his car "hmm I might consider giving it a miss this time ". She strode over to see Sasuke and when she greeted him, she was shocked by his mad attitude. " I'm not in the mood to deal with a little princess right now ok, Leave me alone. " he shouted. Indignant and humiliated she replied "What the hell Sasuke, just because you're not the star, don't take it out on me,".

His eyes flashed dangerously as he shoved her angrily "You are more trouble than your worth, I saw your stupid love sick gaze towards shikamaru. I knew you were a whore before, always flirting but DAMN you outdid it this time. Even a lowlife like him wouldn't want you - a vain,spoilt princess who has no future, you are never going to be a doctor unlike sakura and you should just go back to spending daddy's money". Ino started to tremble as she saw Sasuke morph into a monster she had never known " Fuck you. If you like Sakura so much go to her. I am way more than that you spoilt brat and I'm disgusted I ever gave you a chance, a guy like Shikamaru is worth a thousand of you. I guess you'll have to find another "whore" because we are over." she stormed away. tears flowing down her cheeks as soon as she turned away from him .

As she drove home in her car, his words kept replaying in her head. _When Shikamaru called me a princess , it never hurt me the way Sasuke did. It hurts so much that the guy I was with for two years has such a low opinion of me when he was my first kiss and I'm still a virgin. I guess this is the whole school's opinion of me, maybe even Shikamaru's" _With that thought a fresh wave of tears hit her.

She pulled in to the driveway and saw the lights in her house was off , for once she was glad her father wasn't home as she ran upstairs to her room and fell asleep crying.

At 10PM an exhausted police officer Nara walked into the house , he peeked into his little princess's room and saw her puffy eyed and sleeping. He frowned, worried about her and resolved to try to be more open with his feelings. He love her so much and wished he could protect her, after all that is part of the reason he became a police officer. Somewhere along the way, the lines of communication got severed and Inoichi regrets it. As he walked away from the spitting image of himself, he wished someone would help guard his girl in the same way he wanted to.

He didn't know that guard would come in the shape of Shikamaru Nara.

* * *

><p>Hiiii I'm back again !<p>

I realise my early chapters weren't so good, so I will try and fix some grammar and spelling mistakes.

Please Review because I want you guys to share how you feel , even if it is Constructive Criticism "


End file.
